Empty Apartment
by JustVisitingUKgirl
Summary: FreddyKatie-ish. Freddy wants to help her, but can he? A One-shot to Yellowcard's song. My other story isn't done yet either!


**My other story is still going, I just wrote this last night listening to 'Empty Apartment' by Yellowcard. Listen to it, it's really good! Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I only wish I owned School of Rock. But I don't.**

**Ukgirl:)**

_Call me out, _

_You stayed inside, _

_One you love,_

_Is where you hide,_

_Shot me down, _

_As I flew by,_

_Crash and burn,_

_I think sometimes,_

_You forget where the heart is._

Freddy walked slowly up the familiar stairs. She still lived in the flat she grew up in, and long after the rest of them had moved away and gone to college, she had stayed in that same apartment. He reached up to the door and knocked.

He heard footsteps and she opened the door. He hadn't seen her in two or three years. But she still looked exactly the same.

'Hey Freddy, what's up? I thought you were at college.' She tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her and his breath caught in his throat.

'Yeah, I am. Spring break.' He said.

'Already?' She laughed lightly, but he could see how much it hurt her.

'Time flies. Second year's almost over.' He almost kicked himself for being so stupid as to remind her that they, the band, were in college while she, Katie, was still at home.

She looked at his troubled face and smiled.

'Don't look like that, Freddy, I'm fine! Believe it or not, I'm happy. So what did you stop by for? Surely you have better things to do than talk to some loser you used to be in a band with.'

'Never.' He said, honestly. 'Not that I think you're a loser, I just don't have better things to do. Well, not like that, I mean, I like seeing you again-' he stopped and said softly, 'We're worried about you, Posh.'

_Posh. _No one had called her that since she quit the band. It stung for some reason.

'I'm fine. Someone has to look after her. And I don't mind at all.'

_Answer no, to these questions,_

_Let her go, learn a lesson, _

_It's not me, you're not listening_

_Now, can't you see something's missing,_

_You forget where the heart is._

'Your mother's in a coma, Katie. No one expects you to put your life on hold. She's not just your responsibility. You have family, I mean, it's been three years since the accident.' Freddy said uncomfortably.

'Three years is nothing! People come out of comas all the time! I just... I want to be there for her.' Katie sighed. 'You wouldn't understand. You must think I'm insane.'

'Of course I don't. But you can't live the rest of your life like this. You never come out with us; you haven't played your bass in years, what happened to you, Katie? Come out tonight! We haven't all been together for ages. It'd be fun.' He reached out to hold her hand and she didn't pull away for a minute.

'I can't let her go, Freddy. I don't want to leave her. Say hi to the guys for me.' She took her hand from his, shut the door gently and left Freddy standing there.

She leant against the door.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, feeling her eyes fill.

'I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry Freddy. I'm so sorry.' She slid down to the floor and rocked back and forth crying.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Tears trickled down her cheeks and she let them fall. 'I'm sorry Mum, I didn't want to... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.'

_Waking up from this nightmare,_

_How's your life,_

_What's it like there?_

_Is it all what you want it to be?_

_Does it hurt when you think about me?_

_And how broken my heart is._

Freddy sat outside on the stairs, wishing he could be there for her. He heard the phone ring in the flat.

'Hello?' She tried to keep the shudders that were rising and falling in her chest out of her voice.

'Katie?' A male voice came through and she instantly recognised it. After all, it was one of the few voices she still heard frequently.

'Yes, Doctor.'

'Just to confirm. We switched off the life support this morning in accordance to your mother's will.'

_It's OK to be angry and never let go,_

_It only gets harder the more that you know,_

_So, when you get lonely if no one's around,_

_You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down,_

_We came together but you left alone,_

_And I know how it feels to walk out on your own,_

_Maybe someday I will see you again,_

_and you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend._

Freddy heard Katie take a deep breath.

'Yes, Doctor.'

'Alright. Well, we'll be seeing you soon to confirm the cremation date?'

'Yes, Doctor.' She replaced the phone in its cradle.

She felt her eyes well up once again and put a hand out before she could fall.

'Air, I just need some air.' She muttered to herself, grabbing the door and opening it.

Freddy was sitting on the top step. He saw her take one uncertain step and jumped up to catch her.

She felt someone's arms wrap around her and looked up. Freddy hugged her close to him. Tears started to pour down her face uncontrollably.

'I had to do it, Freddy.' She whispered. 'She wanted it, but it hurt so much to do it. I was kidding myself, always. Of course she wouldn't come out of it. I'm sorry.' She put her head on his chest and cried.

'I know you had to, Katie. I know. Don't worry.' He held her tight.

They stood there, on the landing, and when people went past them they saw two people, both heartbroken, but holding onto each other completely, while the door to the apartment swung gently, revealing the bareness inside.

_Take you away, _

_From that empty apartment you stay, _

_And forget where the heart is,_

_Someday,_

_If ever you loved me you'd say,_

_It's OK,_

_It's OK._

**Just something I thought of listening to the Yellowcard album. Kind of sad, I think!**

**Ukgirl:)**


End file.
